samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagekatsu Uesugi
'Kagekatsu Uesugi '''1st appeared in Kessen. Games Samurai Warriors Kagekatsu is Kenshin's taciturn and earnest son in ''Samurai Warriors 2. He gladly follows his father's wishes and is often ordered to look after the main camp. He becomes Kanetsugu's lord when he leads the Uesugi clan. His vassal often worries for his safety. In Kanetsugu's story mode, he is technically the leader of the anti-Tokugawa coalition during the siege of Edo Castle. In Kenshin's story mode, he defends the main camp. In Nobunaga and Noh's story mode, he launches an ambush to attack the Oda main camp in the same stage. During Ieyasu's dream mode, he can be slain when he tries to assault the daimyo before Sekigahara. Kessen In Kessen, Kagekatsu appears as Mitsunari's friend. Often referred to as "Sugi", he leads a massive army to support the Toyotomi family. If Mitsunari does well in the game, the two men will meet for the campaign on Ieyasu's homeland, Edo. He will apologize for being mostly absent in his friend's previous campaigns, but he is quickly pardoned as Mitsunari thanks him for distracting Ieyasu's men at Aizu. Sugi volunteers to deal with Masamune's large and indecisive army, allowing the rest of the Toyotomi army to charge the Tokugawa forces. Kagekatsu also assists his father's campaigns in Kessen 3. He is designated as the clan's leader after his father's death and continues to oppose Nobunaga at any given opportunity. Kanetsugu often rides into battle to support him. Charecter Information Vioce Actors *John Murphy - Kessen (English) *Terrence Stone - Kessen III (English) *Hisao Egawa - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen (Japanese) *Masakazu Morita - Kessen III (Japanese) History Kagekatsu was the second son of Nagao Masakage, husband of Uesugi Kenshin’s older sister Ayahime. In his childhood, he was known as Kiheiji. After his father’s death, Kenshin adopted him, alongside Hojo Ujihide, Hojo Ujiyasu’s son, who later became known as Uesugi Kagetora. They both became part heirs of Kenshin, which resulted in a civil war known as Otate no Ran between the two after Kenshin’s death in 1578. In 1579, Kagekatsu won and forced Kagetora to commit suicide. When the Uesugi forces were distracted in this battle, the Oda army, led by Shibata Katsuie managed to conquer a couple of the Uesugi’s regions. Kagekatsu led the Uesugi forces into the Etchu region to battle the Oda forces. The two clashed at Tenjinyama, were the Uesugi were defeated. Kagekatsu rushed back to Echigo when he heard that Mori Nagayoshi raided Echigo. After Oda Nobunaga’s death, he aligned with Toyotomi Hideyoshi and aided him during his campaigns, including the Shizugatake, Komaki, Odawara and Korean Campaigns, which led to him gaining a 1,200,000 koku fief in Aizu. He was named one of the Five Regents before Hideyoshi’s death, and was persuaded by Mitsunari to attack Tokugawa Ieyasu, one of the other Regents. This led to the Sekigahara Campaign, where Kagekatsu fought for the Western Army against Ieyasu’s Eastern Army. The Uesugi forces clashed with the combined forces of Date Masamune and Mogami Yoshiaki, though his efforts were useless, as the Eastern Army won and Kagekatsu’s fief was reduced to 300,000. Kagekatsu decided that the best choice was to submit to Ieyasu, though when he did, he became a tozama (outsider) daimyo. He participated in the Osaka Campaign, fighting in the Battle of Shigeno, leading 5,000 men against the Toyotomi forces. Gallery File:Kagekatsu uesugi.jpg|Kagekatsu in Nobunaga's Ambition